The invention related to printed circuit card frame assemblies and particularly to apparatus for supporting and aligning a plurality of printed circuit cards with the card connector receptacles in the backplane of a frame assembly.
In complex computer systems a vast number of printed circuit cards are typically utilized, and the interconnections of these cards with each other and other components of the system requires a maze of wires. The cards are plugged into connector receptacles of a so-called backplane. The connector pins of these receptacles project outwardly from the rear of the backplane, and it is to these pins that individual wires must be electrically connected to give electrical signal paths both between individual plugged-in cards and the system. Due to the vast number of connector pins and wires involved in the backplane of a typical complex computer system, the only practical approach to making the multitudenous connections therebetween is to use automated wirewrapping equipment. In order that the equipment can accept a backplane for automated wiring, the physical depth of the assembly must be relatively small. Specifically, the equipment will not accept the dimensions of a backplane assembly to which the requisite card supporting and aligning structures have previously been installed. Consequently, these front structures had to be attached to the backplane after it had been auto-wire wrapped.
This required access to the back of the backplane assembly amongst all of the wiring to manipulate suitable fasteners, such as screws or bolts, through mounting holes in the backplane assembly and front structures. Not only is this a tedious and time consuming procedure, but it involves disturbing the wires to the extent that their interconnection integrity is jeopardized. In addition, printed circuit and supporting structures of the prior art are often of many parts requiring considerable time and effort to assemble, before attachment to the backplane can be effected.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide an improved printed circuit card frame assembly.
An additional object is to provide a printed circuit card frame assembly of the above-character having improved card supporting and aligning structure.
An additional object is to provide a printed circuit card frame assembly of the above-character, wherein the improved card supporting and aligning structure comprise a minimal number of parts to thus promote ease of assembly.
Yet another object is to provide a printed circuit card frame assembly of the above-character, wherein the improved structure is readily integrated into the frame assembly in a manner such as to render wiring of the frame assembly both convenient and reliable.
Other objects of the invention will in part be obvious and in part appear hereinafter.